Advertising has long been an effective way to communicate with existing customers and to attract new consumers. With the advent of mobile phone technology, companies and big brands have begun to redistribute advertising dollars traditionally spent on print, TV, and internet in an effort to reach audiences via a more personal mechanism: specifically, via a mobile device, often a device that is always with consumers. For mobile consumers with smartphones able to download applications, many brands opt to promote products and services within an application, often referred to as in-app advertising. These could consist of banner ads displayed at the bottom or side of the screen, or integrated within the application itself. Push text messaging is another mechanism commonly used in the mobile advertising realm. With this method, consumers can sign-up to receive push messages from specific brands. In some scenarios a consumer may choose to receive advertisements from a wide variety of companies in exchange for discounted cell service voice, SMS, and data usage. In some regions, push SMS marketing is heavily used regardless of whether consumers have explicitly opted-in to received messages from companies or brands. In each case, companies are limited in the amount of information that can be provided to mobile consumers, and often SMS advertising messages are ignored or lost in an array of other text messages received. Even if a significant sale or coupon is provided, unless the advertisement is actionable, it is generally forgotten thereby lessening the effectiveness of using mobile as a personalized communication vehicle for the brand. In some regions, mobile consumers who have been inundated with SMS marketing messages have become immune to the messages and are essentially conditioned to ignore texts arriving in their inbox. For mobile marketing to be effective, a truly personalized approach must be taken in order to deliver relevant information to consumers at the right time.